


Dad

by LenSuzuki



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, angst god fuck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenSuzuki/pseuds/LenSuzuki
Summary: Kiibo goes to ask Iidabashi some questions.
Kudos: 11





	Dad

Kiibo, 6 years old. Never left the house, never seen another human. Of course he’s heard about families, people in books had them. Usually that was a sibling or two, a mom, a dad, an aunt, an uncle, a grandma, and a grandpa. But all he had was a dad, ‘Professor’.

He wasn’t allowed to call Iidabashi, ‘dad’. It was a reason unknown to him, but he was determined to find out today. Wandering to the living room where he sat, on his laptop, Kiibo sitting down beside him, “Hakase, May I ask some questions?”

The scientist looked down at him, putting his laptop to the side, “of course, ask away.” Kiibo gave a smile, “I have around 3 questions,” he cleared his throat, “why don’t I have a family? I see people with big families in books, and we only have each other. Why?”

The professor's smile faded, it was a question he wasn’t expecting, but he knew he would get it one day. He let out a quiet sigh, “My family... they’re not the best people. They’re awful people, in fact. I’m sure they would harm you in some way.”

Kiibo gave a small nod, “Alright. My second question, why can’t I call you dad? Instead of introducing yourself as my father you said Hakase.” “same answer as the last one. My family, they weren’t good. I can barely hear the word dad without feeling scared.”

The robot had noticed some changes in the scientist. At the beginning he was slightly cheerful, but now he looked anxious, seemed to be sweating, every once and a while he bit at his thumb, whether it was his skin or his thumbnail.

“I apologize for the questions, Hakase…” Kiibo muttered out, seeing as Iidabashi didn’t bat an eye to him. The small boy stood up carefully, slowly beginning to walk to his room. Iidabashi let out a shaky sigh, letting tears begin to roll down his face.

He soon walked to the front porch, he didn’t wanna imagine the guilt he would feel if Kiibo were to see him crying. Iidabashi leaned against the door, wiping his tears every few seconds. He didn’t remember crying like this for a long time, not since he was 20.

20… it was the age he left. His creation was done, he left his family. He still cried out of fear, though. He shook off the thought quickly, he didn’t need to go down a thought rabbit hole. One day, he knew he would have to explain everything to Kiibo. Everything.


End file.
